The Dramatic Story of Pansy Parkinson
by TipperMairex3
Summary: Pansy has always like Draco and now it's her turn to get her way. But Draco's too caught up in his mission for him to pay attention to her... Unless she gives him a little help. Rated M just incase.


The Dramatic Story of Pansy Parkinson

Ch 1. Thoughts, The Train and Snogging

**A/N: This story takes place in the sixth year (HBP).**

"Pansy!" Mrs. Parkinson called up to her daughter. "Are you about ready?"

Pansy looked around her room and sighed. No, she wasn't about ready... But she wasn't about to tell her mother that. "Er, yes mum… I'll be down in a few." She dragged her trunk out of the closet and set it in front of her bed. No matter how early she got up she always had to rush to be on time. And this day would be no different. She grabbed her books and robes and set them neatly in the trunk. She was quite excited to be going back to Hogwarts again even if it meant loads of work. Because, outside of Hogwarts she rarely got to see her favourite addiction: Draco Malfoy.

She met him when she was just a child of five. Her parents had known the Malfoy family since they had been young and occasionally met with them for tea or a dinner party. Draco had been Pansy's first crush and the Parkinson's even had the idea of arranging a marriage between them. Lucious and Narcissa declined politely, saying they had "different" plans for their son than marriage but they were sure Pansy would make a magnificent wife one day. Even so, Pansy had dreamt of a wonderful wedding with thousands of red roses and candles and Draco waiting for her at the altar. Pansy sighed again as she realized she had been thinking about Draco rather then packing. Maybe that was her problem; she was always too focused on Draco than what she was currently doing. _But,_ _how can I help it? _She thought to herself with a sad smile. _He's perfect. And he has the most perfect blonde hair, and his body... Stop it! Stop. It! I'm supposed to be packing! _She grabbed her wand and stashed it between her potions' materials and her robes and looked around. _If I've forgotten anything I'll just owl for it… _and with that last thought she grabbed her trunk and went downstairs to tell her parents she was ready to leave now.

An hour later Pansy was saying farewell to her parents and dragging her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. She met up with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabbini in a compartment towards the back. Crabbe and Goyle sat on one side and Blaise, Pansy and Draco sat on the other. Draco was bragging about his summer mansion while Crabbe and Goyle listened intently. Blaise was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet and Pansy was leaning against Draco breathing in the smell of cologne. She was almost asleep when she was startled by a knock on the compartment door. "Mr. Zabbini!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed with a grin, "I would like you to meet me in the compartment third to the front, compartment C, in twenty minutes." Professor Slughorn winked and walked out of the compartment sliding the door shut behind him. "What was that all about?" Draco asked, "Already gotten yourself in trouble, Zabbini?" Blaise shrugged, "I haven't done anything that I know about. Or at least nothing that can be traced back to me," he grinned and then turned back to his paper.

Twenty minutes later Blaise had gone to see Professor Slughorn and the three boys and Pansy were left. "Crabbe, Goyle," Pansy started sweetly, "could you perhaps find the trolley and grab us several drinks?" Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco and Draco nodded approval. So the two boys got up and left in search of the trolley. "Pansy, you know they won't find the trolley. It's locked up for at least another hour until it's lunch." Draco said. Pansy nodded with a grin, "But, Draco we never get to be alone…" she started still grinning. "Pansy, I have more critical things to think about then whether or not your randy." He replied angrily. Pansy crossed her arms and leaned back against the chair pouting. _He's always too busy with his_ _friends. _She thought, _or school, or Quidditch. He never has time to talk to me or take me somewhere in Hogsmede. We can never hang out just the two of us. Crabbe and Goyle are always around or Zabbini. _While Pansy ranted inside her head Draco was busy thinking about his father. He loathed his father. He detested him with everything he had. And yet, Draco still did everything he could do to make his father proud of him. He had even just this summer taken upon the Dark Mark for him. And ever since then he had been frightened. He was always scared of his father but when he met the Dark Lord he had never been more horrified. He was thin and white like death with wide scarlet eyes his nose was flat with slits for nostrils. But it wasn't just his appearance that was frightening, when you were near him everything went cold, time itself froze and you felt like you were there for hours. His touch was like being stabbed with a blade. And nothing could make you feel safe. Draco shivered remembering the experience. But, it didn't matter; none of it mattered if he couldn't complete his mission. Pansy looked over at Draco and forgot all about her ranting. Draco looked so… sad. She had never really seen him sad as he was always boasting about how great his life was. How rich they were and how his father could buy _anything_. "Draco?" Pansy started, not sure how to talk to him when he was like this. His sad expression vanished and he looked at her blankly. "Uh, yeah?" he answered. Still unsure of what to do she leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back confused for a second and then he started to snog her back.

"Er… Guys?" Blaise Zabbini interrupted pulling the compartment door open. Pansy and Draco pulled apart from their snogging when they realized he had come back from Slughorn's meeting. Pansy blushed and leaned back in her regular seat and Draco just smirked. Blaise slid the door shut and sat back in his original seat. "So, what was the meeting all about?" Draco asked leaning his head on Pansy's lap.

They talked about the meeting and various other things until they were near enough to Hogwarts they could see the castle and changed into their robes. Several minutes later the train came to a complete stop and the halls filled with students trying to get out. Goyle opened the door and stepped out, Zabbini and Crabbe following. Pansy waited by the door hand held out for Draco. "You go on." He told her motioning for her to follow the others. "I just want to check something."


End file.
